


Somos especies

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Dragón!Shinichi, Esto es raro, Fantasia, Hada!Kaito, M/M, Pobre intento de Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pertenecemos a dos especies diferentes, pero aún estamos unidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somos especies

 

 

**One-Shot**

 

En el mundo existían muchas especies, desde inocentes hasta malévolas, pero la mayoría concordaba que la más cruel y peligrosa de todas era la humana, dragones son asesinados, gigantes son derribados, brujas quemadas, hadas atrapadas, y un largo etcétera que solo hacían que los seres que tenían el “poder”, se escondieran de la capacidad de los números de los humanos.

 

Debido a esta situación, también existía cierta enemistad entre las criaturas fantásticas, algunos apoyaban a los humanos, y otros más los odiaban.

 

Kaito pertenecía a una comunidad que no necesariamente los odiaban, pero evitaban como la peste, vivían tan lejos del pueblo más cercano, fuera de los caminos de ellos, en una zona montañosa.

 

Pero Kaito nunca había seguido mucho las reglas, así que con sus apenas diez centímetros, a veces se aventuraba fuera de la protección de su comunidad, miraba a los viajeros pasar, y en muchas ocasiones, jugarles bromas, eran muy divertidos.

 

Así que es normal que ganará confianza, y que su confianza lo llevará a ir más lejos de lo permitido, encontrándose con el rey de las montañas, quien todo el mundo evitaba, debido a su mal humor, así que ahora estaba ahí, tratando de no temblar como una hoja al viento.

 

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – la pequeña hada tembló.

 

\- Lo siento, no quería molestarlo – dijo Kaito mirando la forma del gran dragón, era tan grande, diez metros solo de su pata delantera a su cabeza, sus ojos eran un impresionante azul, sus escamas eran negras, y brillaban al sol, tenía dos alas, y su cola era larga, el hada había odio historias horribles de que tenía aliento corrosivo.

 

\- Ah, veo, una cosa pequeña – dijo el dragón agachando su cabeza para verle bien, el hada trago. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el majestuoso ser, sus ojos eran más viejo que lo de la reina de su comunidad.

 

\- Me perdí – dijo con sinceridad, era inútil mentir, los dragones tenían la habilidad de saber eso.

 

\- Deberías regresar a casa, está anocheciendo, y hay brujas merodeando – dijo el dragón de pronto dejándolo, el hada parpadeo confundido.

 

\- Bueno – dijo un poco cohibido, pero voló de inmediato a su comunidad, sin detenerse, sin embargo, su cabeza estaba pensando, ¿el dragón amablemente le sugirió que la zona era peligrosa?

 

Así que con la duda, regreso dos días después, el dragón estaba en la misma zona, descansando al sol, el parecía tan solo...

 

\- Hola señor dragón – como el hada que rompe reglas que es, se acercó con curiosidad, el dragón abrió sus ojos para mirarle.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el gran ser, un poco confundido por su presencia.

 

\- Quería agradecerle por advertirme de las brujas la otra vez – dijo el hada dando unas cuantas vueltas por los ojos del dragón, el hada miro fascinado como el dragón parecía un poco confundido.

 

\- ¿No deberías estar en tu casa ahora? – preguntó el dragón, mirándole con curiosidad mientras más pasaba el tiempo.

 

\- Pero me gusta explorar, y pareces un buen compañero de aventuras – dijo el hada con una gran sonrisa, el dragón resoplo.

 

\- Por favor, no – dijo el dragón ignorándolo.

 

\- Pero eres lo más viejo aquí, debes tener las más grandes historias de la existencia – dijo el hada volando a la nariz del dragón, parándose ahí, sintiendo las escamas suaves en las plantas de sus pies.

 

\- ¿No me vas a dejar en paz, verdad? – preguntó el dragón, entre divertido y exasperado.

 

\- Nop – respondió el hada revoloteando feliz.

 

\- Esta bien, una, y te vas a tu casa – y con eso el dragón empezó a contarle de la batalla entre Enanos y Elfos de tiempos inmemoriales, pero como el dragón empezó a sospechar, el hada siempre volvía para más historias casi todos los días.

 

Eso era nuevo, la mayoría de las creaturas lo evitaban al solo mirarle, ni siquiera necesitaba ser intimidante, y él ahora estaba siendo intimidado y acosado por un hada de diez míseros centímetros, usaba como ropa hojas y pétalos de rosa, este último era raro para un hada masculina, pero Kaito se veía bien en él, además contaba también sus aventuras con humanos, ante los regaños del dragón.

 

Al pasar los meses, el dragón siempre estaba en compañía del hada, cuando la comunidad de Kaito se enteró, lanzaron el chillido al cielo, pero era una causa perdida, el hada no estaba abandonando a su nuevo amigo.

 

\- Oye, me he preguntado una cosa – dijo Kaito unos meses después, en ese momento estaban tomando el sol, mientras el hada acariciaba entre los ojos del dragón.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el dragón.

 

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre señor dragón?, no creo que me lo has dicho – dijo la pequeña hada con curiosidad.

 

\- No tengo – dijo el ser de escamas.

 

\- Pero todo el mundo debe tener un nombre – dijo el hada escandalizada al saber tal hecho.

 

\- No es nada, he vivido sin uno tanto tiempo, puedo vivir más sin uno – dijo el dragón sin entender el estado de pánico de su compañero.

 

\- El nombre es importante, debemos escoger uno – dijo el hada decidido.

 

\- Bien, pero escógelo tú, yo no tengo mucha imaginación para eso – dijo el dragón, mirando con diversión interna la cara iluminada de su compañero.

 

\- Lo haré, te daré un buen nombre – dijo el hada feliz, y luego volvió a ver pensativo – oye, tengo otra pregunta – dijo el hada revoloteando feliz de nuevo.

 

\- Hoy tienes muchas preguntas – dijo el dragón suspirando suavemente.

 

\- ¿Tienes forma humanoide? – preguntó el hada curiosa.

 

\- No, tengo muchas habilidades, pero no la transformación – contestó el dragón.

 

\- Oh, si tuvieras una, ¿cómo serias? – preguntó el hada de nuevo.

 

\- Me gustaría ser como tú – dijo el dragón satisfecho cuando el hada se sorprendió, era algo muy difícil de hacer.

 

\- Pero, ¿no deberías escoger verte como alguien muy hermoso? – preguntó el hada con curiosidad.

 

\- Exactamente como tú – dijo el dragón, disfrutando del sonrojo que ilumino sus mejillas.

 

\- Bueno… - y después de eso se quedó tranquilo sonrojándose un momento, en cuando estuvo calmado, miró al dragón de nuevo – Shinichi – con decisión.

 

\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó el dragón confundido.

 

\- Ese será tú nombre, Shinichi – dijo el hada, mirando muy satisfecho, el dragón recién nombrado estaba feliz por su nuevo nombramiento.

 

\- Soy Shinichi, el dragón de estas montañas – se presentó el dragón con su nuevo nombre.

 

\- Es un placer conocerte, soy Kaito – dijo el hada animada.

 

Su unión creció a partir de ahí, el hada abandono su comunidad para permanecer siempre con su compañero, siempre estaban juntos, pasaron años estando atados por su amistad, y luego el amor, es cierto que no estaban de la misma especie, pero no se necesitaba eso para quererse.

 

\- Kaito, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – preguntó Shinichi un día muchos años después.

 

\- ¿Si? – preguntó confundido, Shinichi no era de pedir favores.

 

\- ¿Puedes visitar a Hattori y preguntar por la cosa que le pedí? – preguntó el dragón mirándose.

 

\- ¿Al otro lado de las montañas? – preguntó con curiosidad el hada.

 

\- Si – respondió Shinichi, mirándole fijamente.

 

\- Claro, ¿Qué es lo que le pediste? – preguntó con curiosidad, revoloteando en su cabeza.

 

\- Es una sorpresa – dijo el dragón mirando divertido.

 

Ese día partió en la tarde, le tomaría unas cuantas horas, así que no había problema, sin embargo, a mitad del camino, sintió un mal presentimiento, no se detuvo sin embargo y llegó con Hattori, un Minotauro, quien le miró confundido en su arribo.

 

\- ¿Shinichi?, no, no me ha pedido ningún favor – dijo el hombre mirando pensativo.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó con el presentimiento llenado su estómago haciéndolo plomo.

 

\- Si – con esa simple afirmación, el hada salió volando rápidamente al lugar donde vivian él y Shinichi, deseando que su presentimiento no fuera nada, sin embargo, entre más se acercaba, se dio cuenta que algo había pasado, algo que involucró magia negra y armas, se horrorizo al ver dos brujas con varios humanos atacando a Shinichi, quien había dado una lucha horrible, pero estaba herido bastante mal, y parecía sin fuerza, su respiración estaba muy lenta, incluso cuando ya se había encargado de varios humanos que estaban incorregibles en el piso.

 

\- Un poco más, y tendremos lo que buscamos – dijo una bruja, con cabello rojo, que empezó a recitar un hechizo para paralizar al dragón.

 

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron los hombres, cargando contra su Shinichi, el cual grito cuando otra flecha penetro su piel.

 

Maldita sea Shinichi, gritó internamente mientras se acercaba con furia, siempre queriendo hacer las cosas solo, incluso si un ejército venia por su corazón, porque definitivamente venían por su corazón, era la parte más cotizada para una bruja, que buscaba la eterna juventud y un esclavo leal, bueno, no en su reloj.

 

Con su mejor magia, uso fuego mágico para crear una barricada entre las brujas con su ejército y Shinichi.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el dragón, entre más lo miraba, Shinichi se veía cada vez peor, ¿le habían hecho maldiciones?, el hada maldijo.

 

\- Ni te atrevas a regañarme, ¿Cómo te atreves alejarme cuando estas siendo cazado? – dijo con cólera y miedo en su voz.

 

\- No quería que te pasará nada – confesó el dragón, quien claramente estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

 

\- Maldita sea Shinichi, deja de ser el mártir – el hada frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que las brujas empezaban a lanzar hechizos de larga distancia, solo había pocas cosas que Kaito podría hacer, más si Shinichi no había podido ganar.

 

\- Deberías irte Kaito, vive feliz – dijo el dragón solemne.

 

\- No, no voy a dejar que esas brujas te lleven y te hagan esclavo – dijo el hada, invocando su magia, haciendo que el fuego mágico empezara a acercarse a ellos.

 

\- Kaito – dijo el dragón preocupado viendo el fuego, el cual cambio a azul, miró también como las brujas ahora estaban tratando de apagarlo desesperadamente.

 

\- No deberías hacer esto – dijo el dragón resignado, una pequeña mano toco un lado de su cabeza, era suave y reconfortante.

 

\- Esta bien, nos volveremos a ver en el futuro – dijo el hada abrazándolo con sus pequeños brazos.

 

\- Espero que tengas razón – dijo murmurando, en poco tiempo había cerrado los ojos, el hada miro a su dragón muriendo, pero se quedó con él, esas brujas no iban a obtener nada de Shinichi, ninguna escama que usar para hechizos.

 

Diez días después, el fuego se apagó, pero solo habían quedado cenizas.

 

La bruja de pelo color rojo solo gruño por el resultado, estaba tan cerca.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- Esto es aburrido – dijo un joven en un paseo escolar por un museo.

 

\- Kaito, contrólate – dijo su amiga de la infancia dándole un codazo en el estómago.

 

\- Pero Aoko – dijo el chico haciendo un puchero, dio una vuelta drástica para intentar hacer una broma, pero choco con alguien a mitad del camino.

 

\- Oh, lo siento – dijo apresuradamente el chico, cuando se percató de la otra persona, se parecía a él en muchos aspectos, y luego tenía esos hermosos ojos azules, algo hizo clic en su cabeza de inmediato.

 

\- No te preocupes… – el chico, el cual también se detuvo al verlo, quien parecía entre asombrado e incrédulo, el chico sonrió feliz al reconocer porque.

 

\- Hola señor dragón, mi nombre es Kaito.


End file.
